edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tight End Ed
"Tight End Ed" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds and Co. play in a football game against a rival middle school. Plot Kevin is putting on a brave face, it's not so much that he fears that his football team, the Peach Creek Cobblers are going to be beaten by their fearsome opposition the Lemon Brook Lumpers, so much as he knows they'll be creamed by them. Ah yes, just glancing down the line Kevin knows that although the spirit may be willing the flesh is somewhat weak (and in some cases the spirit could give the flesh a good run for its money in the weakness stakes too!) Morale is definitely at an all-time low, support for the Cobblers is thin on the ground and Kev knows his team needs a serious ego boost but what's a guy to do? Cheerleader Nazz thinks she knows and surprisingly the solution is Ed-shaped! Standing on the pitch and weighing up the opposition it seems to Edd and Eddy that the match is over before its even begun and as if an imminent pounding at the hands of the Lumpers wasn't enough, Ed has also gone AWOL! But wait, Nazz has a surprise for the Cobblers and it comes in the shape of a cardboard stove, or rather what's inside it! And what is inside it? Why none other than the Peach Creek Cobbler very own mascot of course - a singing, dancing, prancing, chanting happy chappy in the shape of Ed himself wearing a big ol' peach cobbler costume (with, it has to be said, a somewhat freaky stuck-on smile!) And of course Ed is a natural, taking to his role like a duck to water he thoroughly enjoying himself. Unfortunately though, Eds antics although delivered with all his trademark enthusiasm, do little to inspire his team but plenty to incite the wrath of the opposition along with the egotistical Eddy who is inexplicably jealous of Ed's new career and tries to usurp him as the Peach Creek Cobbler. It all ends in the expected pounding for the Cobblers of course but on the bright side Ed has had a good day and it looks like Eddy's going to get something out of it when he gets back to Lemon Brook ... ouchie, one lump or two? Quotes *'Edd & Eddy': while watching Ed disappear down the plughole "Since when does Ed shower?" ---- *'Rolf': "Rolf knows of this offense as Nana has the body odor of a well-fermented yak" ---- *'Jimmy': pom poms "A blast from the past, now here to stay..." Sarah: pom poms "Peach Creek Jr High's got something to say..." Nazz: Ed's arrival "Don't look now, he's on the move! Our Peach Creek guy got a brand new groove!" ---- *'Ed': up chunks of turf with his feet like a demented chicken and showering it onto a Lumpers football shirt "It's pie in the eye for Lemon Brook Jr High! Lumpers are bad, but they ain't got no chance, so go home and wet your pants!" ---- *'Ed': farewell to Eddy "See you at the mascot convention, Clobberer Guy!" Trivia *The Peach Creek Jr. High football team, The Cobblers, is named after the dish "Peach Cobbler". *The Lemon Brook Lumpers bus' license plate says AKA 5 on it! *A running gag in this episode seems that whenever Eddy shoves Ed, as a mascot, out of the way, Eddy makes a fart sound. *Other students at Peach Creek Jr. High are shown sitting in the bleachers, but only as silhouettes. *The Lemon Brook Lumpers' football team are shown as shadows. *Many biased-based signs and phrases are held up by the students in the bleachers, one reads 'Lumpers wear Panties'. *The title card includes a football shaped like a peach. *The Eds' numbers on their shirts are the exact same of the Kankers' shirt numbers, depending on which Kanker has a crush on which Ed. *Peach Creek Jr. High and Lemon Brook Jr. High's names are both similar to each other, for they both are named after streams of water and fruit. *Why was Edd on the team? He wouldn't stand a chance against the Lemon Brook Lumpers. Maybe Eddy told him to join the team or Edd wanted to revive his likening for sports. It is likely that he wanted to leave school with some more physical activity on his file, or that he wanted to be remembered for playing a school football game, rather than just an articulate student with skills higher than average in almost everything else. Maybe to shake that 'Bookworm' image. *The Peach Creek Cobblers lost 62-0. *Judging by their physical appearance, the Lemon Brook Lumpers don't look like they are in Jr. High. Although they may have been held back, or they must be doing steroids. *When Lemon Brook tackled Edd in the end zone on the kick-off,it should've been a safety, but counted as a touchdown. *If you think about it Rolf was the only person to get one of the training dummies down the lowest. *Ed's jacket was zipped up at the end of the episode. *Mascot Ed was seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with electric gum. *If Ed wasn't the mascot with his streanght the Lemon Brook Lumbers would have lost because Ed is still stronger. Gallery Image:Lemon Brook.jpg|The Lemon Brook Lumper's football jersey. Image:PCJH Uniform.jpg|PCJH's cheerleaders. Image:PCJH FootBall copy.jpg|The football uniforms. Image:PCJH Mascot.jpg|The PCJH mascot. Image:Lemon Brook Lumpers.jpg|The Lemon Brook Lumpers. ‎ ‎ Image:PCJH Shillouettes.jpg|The other "students". ‎ Image:Football Score.jpg|The final score of the game. Ouch... Image:Eddy Clubber.jpg|Eddy as the "better" mascot. Video ''This video was uploaded by Schlofendein on youtube. '' q7jpelEAioM Category:Episodes Category:Season 5